Demolition Lovers
by RadarKid
Summary: Frerard.
1. Chapter 1

Frank's P.O.V

I lay on my bed looking at my ceiling, closing my eyes and trying to sleep. I haven't slept in weeks. Mostly cause of the dickheads at school, and constant fear of getting beaten up.

_Toughen up, Frank._

But I really can't, I try and be strong, but come on, a little midget like me, against a gang of boys? I don't think so.

'FRANK! HURRY UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!' My mum called.

'Yeah, okay whatever' I mumbled

She's making be babysit her friend's kid while they go off and get drunk. Seriously, I'm 16 and here I am, about to babysit some kid. My life is ridiculous.

I reluctantly got up off the bed, put on my jacket, converse and smudged some eyeliner onto my tired eyes. Took a look in the mirror, and sighed, walking out of my room and running down the stairs.

'Frank, you need to be more organized, what are you going to do with your life when you're older-'

I walked out of the front room and grabbed my bag and sat on the wall checking the time on my phone.

_Shit. It's 8:50_

Which means Kyle, and his gang will be roaming the streets. And I'm supposed to be at this woman's house at 9:00.

I jumped down from the wall, and tried to power walk, it obviously wasn't working and I was just making a fool out of myself. I turned a corner..and there he was Kyle, and his pathetic gang. I looked at my feet and carried on walking, trying to make them not notice me.

'Hey! Iero!'

I tried to make out like I hadn't heard him and continued walking

'Faggot! Get the fuck over here now, or else!

I reluctantly walked over to him, dragging my feet

'What do you want?' I mumbled

'Trying to be rude, eh?'

'No, I just-' Suddenly I felt a fist come in contact with my face, I grimaced as I felt blood trickle from my mouth. And then another punch, this time in my stomach. A sharp pain shot through my body as I groaned and fell to the floor.

The boys ran off, sniggering to eachother.

'F-fuck you' I managed to whisper.

I crawled over to the wall they were sitting on, and pulled myself up, leaned on it for a few minutes to catch my breath, and checked my phone again.

9:05

'FUCK!' I shouted, and started running, every step was painful.

When I reached their house, I pressed the doorbell, and tried to wipe the blood from my face.

Janet, my mum's friend opened the door, and gasped.

'I accidently walked into a lamp post, haha I'm a bit dumb today' I managed to smile

'Okay Frank, well Johnny is in bed, if he comes down; just take him back up to his room for me?'

'Sure' I said, as she stepped out of the house, and I shut the door behind her.

I walked into the front room, and collapsed onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and switching the channel to Kerrang. I placed my head back and listened to the music, for hours, I sat there lost in my own thoughts, when suddenly I heard a loud crash form upstairs.

I froze.

Slowly, I tiptoed out of the room and quietly climbed the stairs.

'..Johnny?' I whispered

A loud scream came from Johnny's room. I smashed the door open and froze, in fear. As I saw a large man standing outside the open window. My instincts kicked in, and I ran over to Johnny's bed, picked him up, and put him over my shoulder .

I legged it down the stairs, as I opened the front door, I heard a gunshot. And I screamed like a girl. I ran out into the empty street, Screaming some more.

'HELP! HELP US, THERE'S A FUCKING PSYCHO IN THE HOUSE!'

One of the doors in the street opened, and I ran over to the kind looking old woman

'What's happened? Is Johnny okay?'

'Yeah' I said, worried, Placing Johnny gently in the woman's arms.

'I'll be back in a sec!'

I ran back to the house, which was probably a stupid decision. As the Psycho was Walking out of the house, with an evil grin on his face.

'SHIT! HELP!' I screamed, and another door opened, someone who looked my age ran out, he had black hair covering his face, that's all I could see form here.

'There's a crazy man and he's got a gun!' I shouted, even though he was closer to me now.

I looked around for any sight of the man, I couldn't see him. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Once again, I was frozen in fear, as I turned around to be staring into the face of the Psycho.

I saw the gun in his hand rising to my neck, now I was trembling. I closed my eyes, and felt absolutely helpless

All of a sudden, the man was knocked to the ground, and the guy with black hair had grabbed the gun out of his hand, and threw it up to me. Then he started punching the crazy guy, hard. I looked away. After a few minutes, I looked back, the man was sitting in a pool of his own blood, and he looked..dead.

I had only just realized everything that had happened in the past hour, and I started to get light headed. I dropped to the floor.

Within seconds, the black hair guy was kneeling beside me, blood dripping from his nose. He looked concerned.

I was shaking even more now, and he pulled me onto his lap, and stroked my hair gently.

'It's okay now..It's over'

His voice was so comforting, this was one of the only times anyone has ever actually been concerned for me in my whole life.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and it was then that I realized, a complete stranger had just saved my life, and I was now laying in his arms..

I looked up at him, to realize that he was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, His entrancing hazel eyes looking straight into mine, His Cute, button nose, still dripping with blood, and his Moist pink lips. His shoulder length hair was messy and covered his left eye.

'Thank you..So much' I managed to say

'It's okay, really' he smiled

_Such a beautiful smile._


	2. Chapter 2

Still Franks P.O.V

I lay there looking up at him, and didn't actually realize how long I'd been staring.

He smiled again, meeting my gaze for a few seconds then stood up, taking my hand, and pulled me up with him. I stumbled a little as I got up.

'Steady!' he giggled. I smiled, running my fingers through my ebony hair.

'Soo..what's your name then?' I asked nervously.

'Gerard' he replied. 'You?'

'Cool name..mines Frank'

'Awesome'

I smiled again, pulling my phone out of my pocket, surprised that it hadn't broken when I fell on the ground.

_7 new messages from mum_

'Oh shit' I exclaimed

'What's up, Frank?' Gerard asked

'uh, my mum has text me'

'Oh..is that bad..?'

'No, It's just she never really text's me, she doesn't really care about me to be honest' I sighed

'Aww..' Said Gerard, I could see that he didn't know what to say

I checked the messages

'_Frank, where are you?'_

'_Frank what happened? What is going on?'_

'_Hello? Frank'_

'_Murder, killer? What is going on, are you okay? Where is Johnny?'_

'_FRANK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON'_

'_Don't come home, It's your fault, Janet is at our house, crying. People have been telling her Johnny was nearly killed, and she's too scared to go home'_

'_I don't need you.'_

I dropped my phone to the floor. And covered my face with my hands.

'Frank, what's wrong?' asked Gerard, his face filled with concern

'I-I can't go home..my mum doesn't want me..s-she doesn't care about me anymore'

'I'm sure that's not true..'

'No, look at my phone'. He picked up my phone, his eyes scanning the screen.

'Oh..Frank..I'm so sorry'

'It's okay I guess' I said, I felt tears forming in my eyes. Gerard took a step closer to me, pulling me into a hug. His hair smelled like mango, I breathed in his scent , after a few minutes, he let me go

'My parents left me a few months ago..' Gerard said

'What? Why?'

'Ugh, they got sick of me or some shit and left, went to New York, but they left me the house to myself, It's pretty cool actually'

'Whoa.' I said, pretty amazed.

'You can stay at mine for the time being..if you want?'

I'd only just met him, but it felt like I'd known him for years. He seemed to actually care about me.

'Sure..if that's okay?'

'it's fine' he smiled.

Something inside of me felt relieved.

He led me to his front door, and opened it. His house was pretty plain, white walls, brown carpet. Nothing special. But it was good enough for me. In fact it was great. Compared to my house, it was paradise.

I hung my jacket on the stairs, and then suddenly a thought came into my head.

'Gerard, there's that dead body still in the middle of the road!'

'Oh, shit. Come and help me dump it somewhere?'

'Umm..sure' I pulled my jacket on, Gerard ran up the stairs, and returned with two pairs of gloves.

'You'll probably need these.' He smiled, throwing me a pair. I pulled them on as we left the house.

We walked over to the body.

'Damn, you hit him hard!' I said

'Yeah..that's what he gets for trying to kill someone as beautiful as you'

He stopped in his tracks and put his hand over his mouth.

'I-I..'

'It's okay, Gerard, thanks' I smiled awkwardly

He looked at the floor.

'it's really cold, we should probably do this quickly' I said, changing the subject.

'Yeah' he smiled, obviously glad that I'd changed the subject.

We picked up the body together, walked down an alley, turned a corner, and dumped the guy in a pile of rubbish bags.

'The person who finds him is gonna shit there self' I giggled

'haha, yeah' he said, we walked back to his house, he held the door out for me

'Thanks' I said, stepping into his house, glad to be out of the cold.

You can sleep on the sofa if you want, or on my floor?

'Is it okay if I sleep on your floor? I'm pretty shaken up by everything that has happened to me today..'

'Yeah that's fine' He walked up the stairs, beckoning me to follow him up. I walked up after him, and we went into his room. It was filled with posters of bands, I was surprised to see that we liked the same bands. His dressing table was filled up with loads of junk, Eyeliner, hairspray , magazines, CD's...a razor blade. This saddened me, the thought of him..you know.

He was pulling blankets out of a cupboard in the corner, and laying them gently on the floor. He bent down, and I stared. Wait, what the hell am I doing?

_Frank..I think you like Gerard._

Yeah, I know that I'm Gay..but I've never actually dated a guy. Why would Gerard even want to go out with me?

_He called me beautiful._

Meh..he was probably just being friendly..

A loud crash interrupted my thoughts. I turned round, to see a pile of junk on the floor, and Gerard turning red.

'Sorry..I was trying to clear some space on my desk and it all fell'

I giggled 'You made me jump!'

'Well..goodnight Frankie' he said, walking over to me, planting a kiss on my cheek and flopping into his bed.

I gasped to myself and put my hand on my face

_Did that really just happen?_

I got into the blankets Gerard had laid down for me, closing my eyes

_Frankie...that's so cute. _

I smiled, as I fell into a deep , much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Franks P.O.V

_Frank? Frankie wake up_

I felt a gentle poke in my side, and I stirred.

'Wha?' I mumbled opening my eyes , staring into Gerard's stunning face. He smiled down at me.

'I'm just going to the shop, here's my number if you need anything' He said, giving me a piece of paper with his number on it

'Oh, thanks' I said, rubbing my eyes and saving his number on my phone.

'See ya later' he said, winking at me , and walking out of the bedroom.

I turned over and closed my eyes again. I slept for 30 minutes or so, suddenly there was a tap on the window. My eyes shot open and over to the window, and to my horror there was a face staring back at me

_Fuck_

I jumped up, grabbed my phone and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. And immediately called Gerard.

'Hey Frank!'

'Gerard, please come home, now there's this guy coming into the house, help!' I said, my voice probably sounded petrified

'WHAT? Frank, stay safe, I'm coming!' Suddenly something was being smashed against the door

'SHIT! GERARD HELP'

'Frankie, I'm coming!' there was so much panic in his voice. I put my back against the wall, and slid down it until I was sitting down. Trembling.

All of a sudden, the door smashed open, I screamed. And dropped the phone to the floor.

'YOU KILLED ONE OF OUR MEN, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT' The guy shouted, his eyes filled with anger.

'No I didn't I wasn't-' I choked out

'SHUT UP, FAG' I obediently stopped talking, and he walked over to me, and grabbed the back of my shirt. He dragged me out of the bathroom and I screamed as the carpet burned my lower back. He punched my jaw.

'Gerard!' I screamed in pain, knowing that I had nobody to help me, what if Gerard wasn't coming back, what if he left me..to die.

My thoughts were interrupted by my head crashing into the banister, as I was thrown down the stairs.

The guy ran down the stairs after me, as I lay, helpless on the floor, his foot came into contact with my chest, I winced. This was the _worst _pain that I'd ever been in. I wanted to die, at least it would stop the pain. He kicked me again, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I lost consciousness.

Gerard's P.O.V

I ran up my street , I'd never been a good runner, but Frank needed me.

I finally came to my front door, smashed it open, and stood in front of me was a tall, ugly man, sneering down at Franks battered body.

Anger washed through my whole body.

_Nobody hurts Frank, nobody._

I pounced onto the man, pinning him down to the floor, repeatedly punching his wrinkled face.

'Fuck you' I spat at him, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him up, pushing him against the door, I kicked him in the stomach, opened the door, and threw him onto the ground.

'GET AWAY FROM HERE' I shouted at him. He stumbled down the street, trying to get away. I slammed the door, and knelt down beside Franks curled up body. Pulling him onto my lap gently , he was so weak, his eyes were closed, and blood was trickling from his forehead.

'Frankie?' I whispered, a tear rolled down my cheek.

'Frank, I'm here now' I sobbed , resting his head on my chest

'You're safe, I'll never let them hurt you , I promise' I cried, wiping the blood from his beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard's P.O.V.

I carried Frank upstairs and lowered his limp body onto my bed.

_Should I call an ambulance? If I did, they would find out everything. It would just make everything more complicated if the police got involved._

I paced up and down the room, trying to think of what to do.

Frank is the only person who's actually wanted to speak to me in years. And to add to that, he is _beautiful._

'Mhphm' I heard a moan as Frank slowly opened his eyes.

'Frank!' I said, rushing over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed, moving a strand of hair out of his pale face. He tried to sit up.

'Ah shit' he said, his voice was coarse

'What's up? Are you okay?'

'Do I look okay?' he said, slightly smirking at my stupid question.

He moved his hand up to his head, and felt the cut on his head. Wincing in pain as he did so.

'Thanks, for the second time in two days you've saved my life. Thank you so much' Said Frank.

'I should have got here earlier, I should have stopped him from doing this to you' I said.

'The point is, I didn't die. And I'll do anything to repay you' he smiled.

'Hey, wanna play X-box? I've got 2 controllers!' I said, trying to find something to say.

'Sure, as long as you don't cry when I beat you!' he poked his tongue out at me. I smiled, grabbing the controllers and jumping onto the bed next to him, handing him one. After what seemed like hours the screen flashed *Frank_enstein looses!*

'YES! I WIN!' I shouted, punching the air. Frank putting his head in his hands and pretending to cry.

'Aww, Frankie, maybe next time?' I smirked. He glared at me, folding his arms and pouting.

I couldn't control myself; I budged over to him, and cupped his face in my hands, staring into his eyes

Frank's P.O.v

My heart skipped a beat, as I felt Gerard's warm hands on my face.

Our faces were so close, I could feel his long eyelashes on my skin. He looked straight into my eyes, and his lips suddenly crashed against mine, his tongue found my bottom lip and I parted my lips allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I felt him smile and he slid his hands up my back.

I pulled away.

'G-Gee I've never..'

'Never what?' he asked, tilting his head to one side

'I've never..kissed anyone before.'

A smile spread over his face.

'Awh, Frankiee' he said in an intimidating voice, giggling

'Not funny!' I said

'I know..I know' he smiled again, and kissed the tip of my nose.

'So I was your first kiss then?' he winked at me

'I guess'

'I feel honoured' He grinned and hopped up off the bed.

'Gerard..do you go to school?'

He sniggered 'No! I fucking hate that place, do you?'

'Yeah' I sighed 'Nobody really likes me though.'

'Awh, do you want me to come with you one day?'

'What?' I laughed

'We should totally go together, I mean, It's Monday today, we could go tomorrow? We've missed it today haven't we?'

'Oh shit!' I looked over at the clock, It's 12:30

'We can go in for the afternoon, if I don't , my teacher will kill me!'

I pushed the covers off and sat up

'AHH! FUCK' I screamed in pain, only just remembering what had happened earlier. I was aching all over

'Frank?' Asked Gerard

'Sorry, just hurting a little..' I stood up, Gerard walked over to me and put his arm around me

'Steady!'

'Thanks' I said, realising that I hadn't showered in a few days..shit. I'll have one after school.

I stumbled into the bathroom and got dressed

'Got any eyeliner?' I asked Gerard as I walked out of the bathroom.

'Yup, on my desk' he pointed at the pile of junk. I eventually found it, and applied a fresh coat onto my eyes.

'Let's go then!' I said, walking down the stairs, still in pain but I couldn't give a fuck.

Gerard opened the door, and we set of down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's P.O.V

We entered the school gates and as we did, a few people pointed. I was used to it, but Gerard was turning bright red.

'Ignore them' I smiled at him. Gerard nodded. As we walked into the school building we got a few wolf whistles and then we finally got into my form room.

'Got yourself a boyfriend, Iero? Sneered Craig, one of the 'popular' kids.

'Fuck off.'

'oohhhh, what are you gonna do, throw glitter at me?' he seemed pretty impressed with his joke, as he got some laughter from the other students. Gerard pushed his chair back, and stood up.

'Excuse me, but what the fuck is your problem?' He said, angrily.

'YOU! This is a fag - free zone.'

Gerard narrowed his eyes. I tugged on his sleeve to sit town, but he wouldn't

'What if I am his boyfriend? What's so bad about that?' he shouted. I felt my face flash red.

'Ewww, fucking gays!' said Craig, spitting at me.

'Don't you fucking dare spit on Frankie!'

I wanted to just be swallowed up by the ground..why me? What have I done to deserve this kind of embarrassment.

'Oh, you've even given him a nickname..Frankie' he imitated Gerard.

Just as Gerard was going to respond, the bell went and I quickly left the room. Followed by Gerard.

'Frankie! He was an idiot!' he said locking his fingers with mine.

'He can't accept two boys going out'

I suddenly felt a flash of anger rush though my body.

'I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND, OKAY?' I shouted, out of nowhere. The whole corridor stopped speaking, and stared at me and Gerard.

I glanced at Gerard, tears were forming in his eyes, and his bottom lip stared to tremble.

'G-G-Gerard ..I-'

A tear rolled down his cheek , and he ran down the corridor, pushing people out of the way, I felt the door slam as he left the school building. I looked around; everyone was still staring at me.

The rest of the school day went really slowly. I was regretting what I had said more and more every minute.

_I've fucked everything up, he was only trying to be nice and I had to lash out at him, the only person who cared about me..is gone. And the thing is I KNOW I have feelings for him, I just didn't want everyone to know yet._

The last bell went, and I slowly walked back to Gerard's house, the door was slightly open, I walked in.

'Gee?'

No response.

'Gerard?' I called out.

Still, no response. I noticed a piece of paper on the table. It read:

**Hiya Frankie, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I truly am. I know that you probably won't want to see me ever again, you can stay in the house if you want. I've left. Not sure where I'm going, but yeah. I've had an amazing 2 days with you, and I'm sorry you wasted your first kiss on me.**

**Gerard xx**

There was a hand drawn heart on the bottom of the note. I dropped to my knees, and sobbed. I just sobbed for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's P.O.V

The next week was a slow and depressing one. I stayed in the house most of the time, I didn't go to school. I felt empty, I had nothing. This week, Gerard still didn't come home. My emptiness is turning into anger and hate.

_How can he just leave me, alone? He obviously never cared about me. What am I going to do now; I have no family, no friends who care about me, no education. My life is shit._

I walked up the stairs, entered the bathroom, and didn't bother to shut the door behind me, nobody's gonna come in anyway. I thought for a long time, about Gerard leaving me, and having nobody. I pulled open the bathroom cabinet and searched for any kind of pills; there was none.

I stormed out of the bathroom, into Gerard's room and grabbed the razor from his desk , and observed it for a few moments, the blade glistening in the afternoon light. I raised it to my wrist, my hand was shaking.

_I need to find Gerard._

The thought came into my head. I paused and dropped the blade to the floor. I rushed out of the room, grabbing my jacket as I did so.

I ran down the street, looking down alleys, In empty streets , the woods, I searched the whole town and I still couldn't find him.

_The alley where we dumped the body._

I turned on my heels, running back where I had come from. Turning the corner and walked slowly down the alley

'Gerard?'

A rustle came from behind some bins. I pushed them out of the way, and there he was, lying on the floor surrounded by cigarette butts and empty vodka bottles.

'Mphh, Frankie?' A devilish smile spread across his face, he pulled himself up, and threw himself at me. I pushed him off in anger

'GERARD WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?'

He looked at me, dazed , then started laughing, he ran his fingers through his hair.

'I- I was in the...I was in the bins' he smirked, falling back down to the floor.

'What the fuck Gerard?'

'I got this shit' he pointed at the empty alcohol bottles

'How?'

'You don't wanna know' he winked at me, then closed his eyes.

'Gerard..are you coming home?' I said

He lifted his arms up to me 'Carry me?' He erupted into laughter

'Gerard, you're fucked up, you need to go to bed'

'Join me?' he sniggered

I'd had enough, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, and dragged him back to the house. When we got in, I helped him up the stairs and he flopped onto his bed. After a minute he was sound asleep, snoring. I pulled the covers over him. I sighed. Well at least he was home, now I just had to make him better, he couldn't be addicted to alcohol already, could he?

I woke up, and looked at the clock, It was 5 in the morning. I walked over to the light, and clicked the switch. Gerard stirred, he sat up and groaned. He then looked at me.

'Frank..I..'

'You what?' I snapped

'I'm sorry that I left, I thought you didn't want me, when you shouted at me in the school, I just felt so terrible, I didn't know what to do with myself. You are everything to me, you are the only person who has ever actually cared about me, you're the only one who actually wanted to be near me, and not throw a brick at my head or something' I felt a tear roll down my face

'Gerard. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you, you were just trying to be nice, It's been torture not having you here.' I croaked, I knew I was about to cry.

I saw tears forming in Gerard's eyes too, he stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, I wrapped my arms around him, and I sobbed into his shirt. We fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank's P.O.V

The sound of birds singing woke me up, I felt Gerard's arm around me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him; he had a cup of coffee in his other hand. He smiled down at me

'Good morning sunshine' he said

I giggled 'Why didn't you wake me up before?'

'You just look so cute when you're asleep, I didn't want to disturb you'

I felt my cheeks go red. 'thanks' I smiled shyly

'Want some coffee?' he asked

'yes please!'

He handed me his mug of coffee, and I took a sip, then started gulping it down.

'Easy tiger!' he laughed, taking the coffee from my hands and drinking the last of it

'Hey, I was gonna drink that' I said

'tough luck' Gerard said jokingly

'Are you okay, Gee?' I asked out of nowhere

'What do you mean?'

'Y'know, yesterday you were pretty fucked up..'

'Well, I'm okay now I guess, I've had a shower and all, but my head is still killing me'

'Aww, okay.'

'We should go somewhere today, somewhere fun' He said

'Like where? There's nowhere fun around here..'

'I think a theme park just opened on the other side of town, wanna go?'

I'm not too fond of theme parks to be honest, but I agreed to go anyway.

'Where are we gonna get the money to go though?' I asked

'I've got some, my parents left me quite a lot actually. It's gonna have to last me a LONG time'

'Oh, okay awesome' I replied.

When we had both got ready, Gerard walked into his kitchen and bent down, pulling a plank of wood up from the floor.

I stared down, shocked. As underneath the floorboard was a _big_ stack of money.

'I told you they left me a lot.'

'I didn't think you meant..that much'

He chuckled , and grabbed a chunk of money. Handing me some

'Thanks' I smiled

'Let's go then?' He said

We walked out of the front door, it was a really nice day.

'Shall we get the train, or should I call a taxi?'

'Can we call a taxi please? I hate trains..'

'Sure' he said, getting his phone out and calling the taxi.

We sat on the wall outside his house waiting for the taxi.

'Soo, do you like roller coasters?' he asked me

'Well, not really, but I'm going to try and go on them all today'

'Awh Frankie, I'll hold your hand' He poked his tongue out at me.

After about 5 minutes the taxi pulled up, me and Gee jumped down from the wall

'That was quick!' Gerard said

We got into the car, and the journey was about 15 minutes, we didn't speak, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was quite nice.

Finally the car stopped outside a huge sign reading 'Welcome to thrillworld' we stepped out, and stood looking up at the big sign

'It sounds gay..' I said

'You can talk!' Gerard laughed

'Hey!' I said, gently punching his arm

We paid for our tickets, and set off into the park.

'Ohh, can we go on that first?' Gerard said excitedly , pointing at a _huge_ Roller coaster. It had to be the biggest one in the park.

'Uhh..it doesn't looks very safe' I said, trying to find an excuse

'I won't let you fall out' he smiled and tugged on my arm, I reluctantly got into the que with him, and I sighed as I realized the que wasn't that big, and we would probably be on the next ride.

After about a minute, we were sitting down in the seats of the roller coaster, of course, Gerard had to choose the front seats.

'_Welcome to Genesis, the ride that tests gravity to the max!'_

I shuddered. All of the sudden we were moving, and going up. I knew there was going to be a big drop. I Reached for Gerard's hand, and locked my fingers with his.

'Gee, why did you drag me on this thing? I'm really scared.'


	8. Chapter 8

We reached the top of the track, and the car stopped for a few seconds, then , suddenly we were plummeted down I let out a loud shriek , and my stomach jumped into my throat. My grip on Gerard's hand tightened and I grabbed onto the bar in front of me with my other hand. The rest of the rollercoaster was just as bad, and it seemed to go on forever. When it finally came to a halt, I pushed the bar up, and climbed out, feeling really light headed.

'That was AWESOME!' Said Gerard, as he jumped out of the seat.

'mhmph' I mumbled

'Aww, didn't like it , Frankie?'

'No, I nearly had a heart attack, I swear!' I pouted

He laughed 'Oh Frankie' he said, putting his arm around my waist as we walked.

'Hey, wanna go on the ghost train next?' he asked

If there's one thing I hate more than roller coasters, It's ghost trains..

'Urm, okay?' I said, reluctantly

Our conversation was interrupted by a half eaten burger being tossed into my chest.

'Fucking gays!' a group of boys shouted, as they ran off laughing. My face flashed red, and I sighed, looking down at my stained shirt

'Twats!' Gerard shouted after them, turning back to me, his face filled with anger, he then got a tissue from his pocket, and dabbed at my shirt, trying to get the sauce off.

'Thanks' I said awkwardly

'It's okay, they were idiots' he sighed.

'So, the ghost train?'I said, trying to sound exited. Which I definitely wasn't.

We walked round the park, until we came to a creepy looking building, an old battered sign saying 'Ghost train' On the front. There was no cue, so me and Gerard went straight though, an old man sat in a booth, smoking a pipe. We sat down in a cart, and the man pulled a lever.

'Who, this place is deserted' Gerard said, looking around, as the car turned a corner, and went inside the house.

Skeletons jumped out, cobwebs brushed past us and there were various evil laughs in the background. Suddenly, the cart came to a halt, and I froze in fear.

'What the-' The lights flicked off, and we were left, sitting in the darkness

'G-Gerard?' I said, my voice trembling

'I think It's just part of the ride' he said, unsure

Minutes passed, and we were still sitting there, I felt for Gerard's hand in the darkness and once again, locked my fingers with his. I moved closer to him, and I was shivering

'You cold?' I heard Gerard's voice

'No, I-I'm just scared' I said

'It's going to be okay' I felt his warm breath on my face , and we sat for about 10 minutes.

'_The ride has broken down, please find your nearest exit' _A voice called through the speakers

'What exit?' Gerard shouted into the darkness

'I think he means we have to walk down the track gee'

'oh, er okay'

I kept hold of his hand as we climbed out of the car onto the track, my eyes had kind of got used to the darkness, and I could see the outline of the track. We walked down, I caught a glimpse of a vampire or ghost every now and again, so I kept my eyes on Gerard who was in front of me. We couldn't find the exit anywhere. Then, we both stopped in our tracks, as we heard the sound of footsteps behind us.

_Getting closer_


	9. Chapter 9

'Shit, Frank, RUN!' Gerard said, pulling on my arm. We both ran down the track, which seemed to be never ending, the footsteps were progressively getting louder.

'_The ride has re- started, sorry for any inconvenience' _Said a voice through the speakers.

'WE'RE STILL ON THE TRACK!' I shouted in fear.

'Frankie, listen to me, you need to run as fast as you can, okay? We're gonna get out of here' Said Gerard, his voice was trembling and he grabbed my hand as we ran. We heard the wheels of the cart not far behind us, but at least the footsteps had faded into the distance. I noticed a coffin on the side of the track with a moving skeleton inside it. I quickly pulled the skeleton out, and jumped in.

'Gerard, quick, get in!'

Gerard looked round at me, confused. But he did as he was told and squeezed in next to me. We heard the cart hurtle past us, and Gerard sighed in relief.

'We're out of the track now' I said

'B-but that person is still out there.' he said, his voice was filled with panic

'Okay, we need to be really quiet' I whispered to him. We both stood there in the coffin, silent. All I could hear was Gerard's heavy breathing. All of a sudden, we hear the footsteps again, getting closer to us. I could feel myself shaking, and Gerard put his arm around me and I nuzzled into his neck. Closing my eyes, tight.

The gravel of the track in front of us crunched under the person's feet, and I grimaced, as I opened my eyes to see the figure of a man stood in front of us.

'You boys better learn about killing our men' came his husky voice

Gerard gasped, and an evil smile spread across the guys face, as he pulled out a metal object, which, judging by the outline was a knife.

'Fuck' I whispered under my breath.

The guy shot the metal object forward, It just missed my thigh. And it plunged into Gerard's leg.

Gerard screamed, and the man ran off laughing.

'Gerard? Gee?'

'AHH' he shouted, grabbing his leg, wincing in pain.

I panicked, and put him over my shoulder. I may be short, but I'm pretty strong. I continued walking down the dark track. I finally found a sign that said 'EXIT' at the top of a big door. I pushed it open, and I squinted as the light poured in. And stepped onto the patch of grass, and gently laid Gerard down. And kneeled next to him, the blood was seeping through his jeans.

I pulled off my jacket, and placed it on his leg. He whined and screamed again.

'Call an ambulance!' he shouted in pain

'They'll find out about everything!' I said

'I don't care, make up a lie, I need a fucking doctor' he said, wincing again, as I tied my jacket in a knot around his leg, so he wouldn't lose so much blood. Seeing him in so much pain was making me feel terrible, like it was my fault, like the guy should have stabbed me instead.

I rummaged in my pocket for my phone, and called the ambulance, telling the guy on the line where we were and what happened.

When I hung up, Gerard reached his hand out, and I held on to it. Feeling tears forming in my eyes.

'F-Frank do you think they're watching us?'

'What? Who?'

'The people who's 'man' I killed, you know, when we first met?'

'oh shit..what if they are?' I said

'Exactly. I mean, they wouldn't just wonder into a ghost train after random people, would they? He said, grabbing his leg again in pain.

'Hey, hey' I said comfortingly, stroking his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

We heard sirens, and before I knew it, Gerard was being carried on a stretcher, and I reluctantly let go of his trembling hand as they pushed him into the ambulance. A police officer tapped me on the shoulder.

'Mr. Iero?'

'Yeah..uhm' I said, as they shut the ambulance doors. 'Wait, wait I want to be with Gerard!'

'You'll see him very soon' the police officer assured me.

'Okay..um, so?'

'Right, so what _exactly_ happened in there?'

I ran my fingers through my hair. 'Well, we um we were in the cart, and it stopped, then we were walking down the track, and Gerard ran into one of the figure's swords..' I mumbled

'Mhmm' nodded the officer, scribbling something down on a note pad

'Well, thanks, you can go and see Gerard now!' he said cheerily

I ran off, mumbling to myself about how the conversation I just had was pointless. I took the bus to the hospital; people stared at me- as usual. I just glared back at them. I just wanted to see Gerard.

When I finally got there, I rushed through the sliding doors and went to the reception desk.

'Where's Gerard Way?'

The woman told me where he was, and I made my way to ward 6.

When I reached the room, I slowly opened the door. A faint beeping sound was coming from a machine connected to Gerard's fragile body.

I kneeled down next to his bed, and took his hand in mine. He smiled weakly at me and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

'Hiya Frank' he croaked

'Hey' I said softly, pushing his hair back from his face.

'Gerard...I'm so sorry, I could have protected you, what if he stabbed your chest? What if he missed your leg? I would be responsible for it all. You've saved my life quite a few times and I couldn't save you once.-'

He put his finger on my lips, making me pause.

'Frank..you have saved my life.'

'Wha? How?'

'Just by being in it'

A huge smile spread across my face, and then I burst into uncontrollable tears. I gently hopped into the bed next to him, avoiding his bandaged leg, and rested my forehead on his.

'I love you, Gerard Way'

'I love you too, Frank Iero' a tear fell down his face too, and I leaned forwards and gently kissed his nose, whipping the tear from his face. I looked into his perfect hazel eyes

_This is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life._

**The end.**

A/N: Heya guys, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I should be writing another fic soon. x


End file.
